The Deadly Hide Behind Masks Of Innocence
by Ms.Sarcasticbookworm
Summary: Clary has a dark past. She worked under the thumb of her father Valentine under the alias 'The Demon' for ten years. In sophomore year, Clary is pulled back into the world she's been standing on the sidelines of for two years. Only this time the crimes are bigger, the lies are bigger and more is at stake. To love is to Destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed. Highschool au.
1. Too Close

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments**

The sky was pitch black, the only source of light was the flickering lights of the rusty old street lamps that where scatted around the abandoned docks, which had been full of life merely two hours before. Boats bobbed in the docks and the almost silent ripple of the waves gave a calming effect to those around it. The chilly breeze sent the smell of salt water and fish through the gaps in the old run down warehouses and it whistled as it sailed through.

A group of rowdy teenagers ran through the slippery streets of the docks hollering and screaming oblivious to the figure lurking in the shadows that followed them. The teenagers came to a halt further down to where the docks met the beach and then broke out into a sprint, into the darkness. Their shouts where voiced back as another group came into view.

Three groups where here tonight; the bystanders who had come to see the show and crowded around the two opposing groups, Undead Fire (The Flames) dressed in black and red leather with daggers and any weapon they could salvage in their hands and the Electric Wolves (The Wolves) dressed in black leather with pieces of dark blue ribbon tired in their hair and around their bodies, they two carried weapons.

The figure wasn't interested in their little gang fight, she was here to fulfil her promise. Her only concern was getting the boy, the leader of the undead fire, out of there still breathing. Concealed by the buildings she watched intently as the golden eyed boy shouted taunts to the opposing side. _He was going to get himself killed_ the figure thought bitterly, _oh look there is my stupid idiot of a brother too._ Now she had to look after him, just another person to worry about.

The taunting stopped as an Electric wolf rushed at the golden boy. _Damn it Jace!_ The figure growled and moved closer getting her weapons at the ready, this was going to get bloody very quickly. Wolves and Flames launched into battle, screams filled the sky and blood dripped onto the sand, some bystanders scattered off. _Wise choice._ The screech of metal on metal filled the air and the figure resisted the urge to cringe, this was not a time for weakness.

The battle was going to a coming to a new type of bloody people lay groaning on the floor. Each side was tiring, she saw a wolf with his knife in the air about to come down on her brother and she notched and arrow sending it flying at such a force it knocked the knife out of his hand giving her brother a way to win.

Her eyes travelled to the golden boy who was surrounded by three people. She was getting ready to step in when she saw her brother defeat his opponent and move to help. She slipped back into the shadows and went to retrieve her arrow. She knew her brother saw it and that he would go looking for it afterwards. She couldn't let him find out about her, not that he would recognise the arrow but all he needed to know was that his little innocent Clare Bear was at home and 'oblivious' to everything around her. If only he knew what happened two her from ages 4-14 he would know she was as far away from innocent as one could get.

She retrieved her arrow and slung her bow over her shoulder pulling out her twin daggers. The Flames where loosing, it was her time to shine.

Jace threw a punch to the gut of his opponent who swift dogged and threw an upper cut to Jace's chin. His head snapped back as his teeth sank into his lips and he winced swallowing the blood, the less of his DNA left behind the better. Jumped to the side as his opponent rushed forward and Jace ungracefully tackled the wolf to the ground throwing multiple punches to his face. The sight of a black clocked figure fighting three wolves caught his eye and he lost concentration.

His opponent flipped them over pinning Jace's arms to the floor with his knees. _Sorry buddy._ Thought Jace as he kneed the guy in the balls, he winced at the thought of that type of pain.

Meters away Jonathan laughed as he dogged another blow,

"Come on Sebastian, That's the best you got?"

The Black haired boy growled and lunged forward with his knife aiming at Jonathans left arm. Jonathan went to block the strike when Sebastian changed his direction and the knife plunged to Jonathan's right bicep, he hissed in pain. With his left arm Jonathan aimed for a punch to his nose when Sebastian was hauled backwards. A short dark cloaked figure smacked the hilt of its dagger to his head and Sebastian lost consciousness. When he looked up from Sebastian's crumpled body the figure was nowhere to be seen.

The dark figure rushed home cursing, the fight would only last about five more minutes and it only took about ten to get home. That was barely enough time to hide her weapons and get into the sleeping position, knowing very well that her brother would check on her as soon as he got home.

The figure jumped into the neatly trimmed bushes of a traditionally neat baby blue two-story house with white trimmings. The figure scaled the wall and climbed into a second story window at the back of the house. The figure entered the room and pulled down her hood revealing a short pale girl with fiery red curly hair and bright emerald eye's. She dashed into her cupboard and opened the door behind it leading to a secret room where she hung up her weapons and stripped off her duelling clothes revealing long green cotton pyjama's that matched her eyes. She hung up her clothes, slipped back threw her cupboard and jumped into bed.

She breathing became soft and she closed her eyes. She heard her brother returning to his room and snuggled further into her bed. She heard her door open, her brother's laboured breaths and then the click of the door shutting as he returned to his room.

 _That was to close_ she thought as she fell asleep, _to close._

 **This chapter is really short only 1000 words because it is the first but normal chapter length will be around 2000-3000 words. I'm really looking forward to righting this story. Please review and all constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **Ash**


	2. Back to School

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments**

 **Approximately three years ago….**

Clarissa Morgenstern walked confidently through the dark abandoned streets of outer Brooklyn. Her hood was pulled down covering her face and her red fiery hair was concealed by a white wig. A small skinny bald man ran ahead of her like a scared little piglet weaving through the streets desperate to escape. Smirking Clarissa kicked a pebble and it rebounded off the stone building hitting her prey in the side. The man clutched his hip stumbling into an alleyway and began to slowly scale the walls wincing as he went. Clarissa followed him notching an arrow and letting it fly right into the fleeing man's shoulder. He cried out in agony and fell onto the hard concreate with a light thump. She ripped the arrow from his shoulder as he curled into a ball shielding his head.

"Please have mercy." He wailed as he got to his knees, little rocks digging into his skin.

"Mercy is for the weak." Snarled Clarissa as she whipped out her hunting knife and slit his throat with amazing speed and Precision. Clarissa stepped back and pulled out a black phone. "It's done." She said before hanging up and disappearing into the night.

* * *

 **Present time:**

In the early hour of six -thirty in the morning Clary Fairchild, despite the events of the previous night, was up training. In the early stages of her childhood Clary had to teach herself to function on little sleep. She had made a lot of enemies in her past, not all of whom decided to play fair. Clary grunted as hit the punching bag. She had slept like a baby, having four hours of sleep and she was as hyper as a child on Easter morning.

When the clock striked seven-thirty Clary was all ready for school. She was wearing an emerald green flowing top paired with jean shorts and emerald green ballet flats. For accessories she wore gold arrow shaped studs and a golden necklace with a key charm. Her make-up was completely done in a nude look, hiding a bruise that had formed on her cheek.

"Come on Jon! We are going to be late!" Yelled Clary from the front door.

"Well if SOMEONE didn't get up late and hog the bathroom I might be running on time." Jonathan said coming down the stairs and stuffing a baguette in his mouth. _If only he knew._

* * *

Clay mentally groaned as she participated in a conversation with her 'friend' Simon. Nerd was the word that summed him up. He had messy light brown hair that covered his eyes so all you could see was the frames of his glasses. He was dating her other 'friend' Isabelle lightwood, which completely baffled Clary because they were so different. Isabelle lightwood in all her glory was the schools queen bee. Isabelle had long black hair, striking blue eyes and a perfect figure that she didn't mind showing off. Sealie and Kaelie the schools bimbo's were constantly trying to take Isabelle's title but had little success. Then there was Jace. Jace Herondale was the schools bad boy and Clary's worst nightmare. Not only was he a sarcastic asshole but he practically lived in her house which made her life so much harder but her job so much easier. Everyday Clary regretted promising Will she would take care of his cousin.

 _He needs a mute button_ mused Clary as she smiled sweetly and nodded along with whatever Simon was ranting about.

"Don't you think clary?" Asked Simon stopping mid rant,

"No, I think the Huntress is better." Said Clary, her go to phrase for when she wasn't paying attention.

"What is it with you and the huntress?" Asked Simon, "The Hulk is obviously so much better."

Clary was about to call bullshit but held her tongue. G _et your act together Clarissa_ Clary scolded herself. The bell sounded, "See you later." She said and dashed out of the room leaving Simon with an unanswered question.

* * *

Clary hatted lunch, it was the same every day of every year. Monitor the Herondale, deal with Kaelie and Sealie, try not to kill anyone, pull Maia's tongue out of Jordan's mouth, refocus on protecting the Herondale, check up on her brother, pretend to listen to Isabelle's gossip, have a one sided discussion with Simon over a comic, check the Herondale again and finally shoo everyone out of the cafeteria five minutes before the bell so they can get to class on time with a chorus of "Yes mum" from her fellow student's. Playing innocent was hard work but it was essential for her and her 'friends' protection. As much as she hated to admit it, liked these people and would shed a tear or two at their funeral.

"Hey, Clary." Said Isabelle, taking her seat at the lunch table.

"Hey, Izzy." Sais Clary looking over to the footballers and cheerleaders who swarmed around one table like bees to a hive. _Herondale is still alive, what a pity._ The click ofheals against the tiles echoed through the cafeteria causing Clary to groan, she did a lot of that these days.

Katie and Seelie strutted through the Cafeteria and right past Clary's table. _What. That's not normal. What game are they playing?_

"Is it just me, or did Katie and Seelie walk past Isabelle without creating a scene?" Asked Maia as her and Jordan took a seat.

"Maybe they have given up. New year, new them." Said Simon, planting a kiss on Isabelle's head and taking a seat next to them.

Isabelle snorted, "Not likely."

Clary hummed in agreement and stood up walking around the other side of the table to squish herself between Maia and Jordan.

"Come on Clary, lighten up." complained Jordan as his armed was pushed off his girlfriend's shoulders.

"I'm not moving." Clary said strongly.

"I'm going to go sit with the team." Jordan said and he walked off.

"I don't like it when he sits with them." Said Maia looking at Jordan who was surrounded by cheerleaders.

"He loves you." Comforted Isabelle, but Maia didn't look convinced.

"Hey, I'm going to go to class I've got a teacher I need to see." Clary said standing up.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Isabelle looking concerned.

"No, just extra credit work I'll see you later." Said Clary quickly heading towards the doors. She opened the door and looked back at the Herondale. _He'll be fine for a few minutes._

Clary ran down the hallways to Isabelle's locker. _What did Katie and Sealie do?_

Clary quickly undid the lock, nothing. She slammed the locker shut and unlocked Maia's locker, Jordan's locker and Simon's locker, but still nothing. _What did they do?_ She pulled out her phone and scrolled quickly through Katie and Seelie's social media but there was nothing about Isabelle. Clary suddenly looked up at her own locker. _They couldn't have gotten in to it. I have extra security._ She approached the locker with caution and quickly undid the double lock and jumped out of the firing line. The locker door slammed against the lockers but still nothing. The bell blared through the old speakers snapping Clary out of her crusade. She quickly grabbed her books and walked off to class.

* * *

Clary rolled her eyes as she jumped into the back of her brother's car. _Of course he's here._ Jace smirked at her from the passenger seat, "Miss me?"

"No." Clary answered stiffly. _Where the hell is Jon?_

"Not even a little?" Jace teased, feigning hurt.

 _If only I could t-_

"Two minutes alone and neither of you are dead, I think you guys made history." Said Jon sliding into the front seat. _Shirt creased at the bottom, ever so slightly swollen lips and a free period last. God damn it Jonathan!_

"How was study period?" Asked Clary, a hint of venom in her voice. _Control yourself._

"Good actually, Miss Kaley was helping me with my maths homework." stated Jonathan as he revered out of the parking lot. Jace snorted and looked out the window.

"What?" Clary asked Jace.

"Nothing your pretty little innocent mind should be worried about." Jace said knowingly. _Pretty? Damn right. Little? I could still kill you. Innocent? If only he knew._

Jace glanced in the review mirror at Clary, an evil smirk rested on her face. It only lasted a second before it changed to a soft smile. _What the hell was she thinking about?_

Clary knew the minute she stepped out of the car Jace had seen her smirk. His posture was a little more aggressive than usual and his eyes didn't leave her. _Take a picture it will last longer. S_ he thought as the trio entered the kitchen.

Jonathan's phone pinged and Jace snatched it from his hands.

"What is it?" Clary inquired from her perch on the kitchen stool.

"Nothing you want to see Clary." Implied Jace with a wink. Clary knew the minute Jonathan looked at the screen it wasn't what Jace was implying. Jonathan's face hardened slightly but he managed to keep up with the lie.

"I need to call Seelie." mumbled Jonathan, dashing up to his room. Clary had only seen him run like that when there was food around.

"I have work to do." Clary said as she gathered her things and ran upstairs. Jace waited until he heard the click of Clary's door lock to run upstairs and into Jon's room.

"What happened?" Asked Jace as he entered the room.

"A small brawl between sides, nothing major." Said Jonathan, looking out the window.

"And?" Pressured Jace.

"And what?" Jonathan snapped. Jace took a step back.

"They're going after Clary next aren't they?"

"It's not confirmed, I mean it was Camllie who got the information who knows if it's true." Whispered Jonathan.

"We can get the boy's to stay with her." Suggested Jace.

"Clary will ask questions."

"So answer them."

"I'm not going to tell my sister anything, she isn't going to be wrapped up in my father's mess!" Jonathan whisper yelled, his face turning angry.

"Then Lie." Said Jace walking over the desk chair and propping his feet up on the desk.

"I'm not going to lie to my sister."

"You've been lying to her for two years." Jace pointed out, "Is another lie really going to hurt?"

"I hate lying to her."

"Well you're going to have to tonight. We got a brawl to settle."

"Jace, let's just have a break tonight." Said Jonathan sitting down on the bed and pulling out his homework. "I don't want to anger them. The less we do the better off Clary is."

"Fine, but I'm going to go check on the boy's that got injured."

"Update me when you get there and tell the others we aren't getting revenge tonight." Said Jonathan not looking up from his maths. Jace took that as a cue to leave.

* * *

Clary watched from her window as the Herondale disappeared around the corner. She walked over to her laptop, closed the live broadcast from Jonathan's room and opened another browser. The text Jonathan received minutes ago was in the middle of the screen. It was too early to leave, Jonathan and her mother would notice. Now onto her second matter of buisness, Katie and Seelie.

* * *

 **I am incredibly sorry to anyone who has followed this story. I posted the first Chapter in January expecting to update within a week but now it is November. Admittedly I only wrote this chapter today as I struggled with how Clary was going to act during the day. I am now into the swing of things and hope to post soon. Constructive criticism welcome and thankyou to everyone who left reviews on the last chapter. – Anastasia**


End file.
